Pasión en Londres
by Canis Lupus Baileyi
Summary: Perdita y Pongo deciden unirse al "Programa de citas entre caninos", una sociedad donde pueden mantener relaciones casuales con otros canes o intercambiar parejas. Perdita decide llamar a algo un poco más "salvaje" que los perros con los que ha estado... un lobo. Baileyi acepta la invitación intrigado por estar por primera vez con una perra. ¡Disfruten la historia!


A pesar de estar el sol en lo alto, las nubes lo volvían invisible. El frío londinense inundaba la ciudad, pero el espeso pelaje del lobo le permitía soportarlo sin mucha dificultad. Caminaba por la calle que le había indicado ese perro, buscando la casa donde ya lo esperaban. Estaba un poco nervioso. Había estado ya con algunas lobas, pero sería la primera vez que estaría con una perra. Y saber que precisamente ella tenía pareja (la cual había accedido a la realización de dicha actividad) hacía las cosas más excitantes. Un pequeño hormigueo recorrió su estomago al pensar en eso.

\- Creo que aquí es- dijo para sí, deteniéndose frente a una casa. Tenía el número que le habían indicado.

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y tocó con la pata, tratando de no dañar la madera. La calle estaba vacía, y las perpetuas nubes de la ciudad propiciaban un ambiente que invitaba a entrar a la casa para encontrar calor. Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió un poco.

\- Adelante- se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado de la entrada

Baileyi empujó la puerta y entró, sintiendo inmediatamente el calor de hogar, mientras observaba a su anfitriona. Frente a él se encontraba una dálmata de complexión delgada, al menos dos años mayor que él. En su cuello se encontraba un collar azul claro con una placa circular dorada y sobre sus labios se formaba una sonrisa que trataba de parecer amistosa, pero que ocultaba un cierto deseo. A los ojos del lobo era realmente hermosa.

\- Cierra la puerta, por favor. No hay que dejar que se escape el calor- dijo de forma cálida

Baileyi cerró la puerta con una pata trasera, sin dejar de mirar a su anfitriona

\- Mucho gusto, usted debe ser Perdita, ¿cierto?- dijo de forma amable

\- Así es, y me imagino que tú eres Baileyi-

\- Correcto- dijo aun sin moverse

\- Pero acércate, no muerdo...si no quieres, claro- dijo con un pequeño deje de seducción

Baileyi tragó saliva y se acercó, un poco sonrojado. Cuando se unió al "Programa de citas entre caninos" no esperaba que la primera perra que le tocara fuera a mostrar tanta confianza ante un lobo

\- Pareces sorprendido- dijo cuando el lobo estuvo frente a ella

\- Es solo que no esperaba que fuera una perra tan hermosa con quien me vería hoy- dijo sonriendo

\- Eres un encanto- dijo mientras se acercaba para lamer su mejilla izquierda -acompáñame a la sala, creo que ahí estaremos más cómodos- dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, un acogedor cuarto ubicado a la izquierda del pasillo donde se encontraban, mientras lo veía sobre su hombro con una sonrisa seductora. Baileyi intercaló sus miradas entre su cara y sus muslos, los cuales se movían con una cadencia singular mientras avanzaba hacia el cuarto. Una vez que la perra hubo entrado al cuarto el lobo caminó tras ella. La sala no era muy grande. Contaba con sillones pegados a las paredes, un piano y una chimenea, la cual se encontraba prendida con una llama moderada. Se veía que en el centro, donde había un tapete, habían removido una pequeña mesa, dejando un amplio espacio entre el sillón y la chimenea. En ese preciso espacio se encontraba la dálmata, sentada frente a él.

\- ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?- dijo mientras el lobo se acercaba a ella

\- Así estoy bien, gracias-

El lobo se sentó frente a la perra, quedando pocos centímetros entre sus narices. La miró a los ojos, tratando de ubicar su color, sin éxito.

\- Me parece que no es común que una perra llame a un lobo en este programa de citas- dijo Baileyi

\- A algunas perras les da miedo- dijo con una leve risa- y yo pensé que no me harían caso, por lo mismo de ser una perra-

\- Pues creo que tuve suerte por encontrarme con usted-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

\- Realmente es hermosa...cautivadora, diría yo-

\- En verdad eres un encanto- dijo un poco sonrojada

\- ¿Y por qué quiso llamar a un lobo?-

\- Digamos que quería probar algo más...salvaje-

Mientras pronunciaba esa última palabra se acercó al lobo, lamiendo lentamente su cuello. Al sentir su lengua el lobo soltó un pequeño gemido, cerrando los ojos y levantando ligeramente la cabeza

\- ¿Sensible del cuello?- dijo Perdita sonriendo maliciosamente con su hocico sobre su cuello

\- Un poco- dijo ligeramente sonrojado -no esperaba que me fuera a lamer-

-Oh querido, hoy haré más que lamerte- dijo mientras se ponía en sus cuatro patas

Segundos después se encontraba lamiendo cada centímetro de su cuello, deleitada por los pequeños jadeos de su compañero. El lobo bajó su hocico para quedar a la altura de ella y comenzó a besarla sorpresivamente, interrumpiendo sus lamidas. La perra hizo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás por la sorpresa, pero el lobo presionó para no separarse. Ella pudo sentir la lengua del cánido invadir su hocico, jugando con la suya, tratando de dominarla. La perra se entregó a ese beso apasionado, usando su propia lengua, más corta que la del lobo, para explorar su hocico, sentir sus afilados dientes y probar su saliva. Un sabor salvaje como ella esperaba. El lobo, por su parte, exploró cada centímetro del hocico de su temporal compañera, sintiendo su paladar, sus mejillas, y acariciando su lengua, tomando algo de sus fluidos. Era la primera vez que estaba con una perra y quería aprovecharla al máximo. Finalmente se separaron, dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus labios

\- ¿Qué le pareció esa probada?- dijo el lobo jadeando un poco

Perdita se relamió los labios antes de contestar

\- Nada mal, pero creo que ahora me gustaría probar...otra parte- dijo comenzado a lamer los labios del can. Deslizó su pata delantera derecha lentamente por su pecho, bajando por su región ventral, hasta que con sus dedos encontró lo que buscaba, sobándolo ligeramente. El lobo por su parte sacó su lengua, sintiendo la de la perra

\- Si la quiere tendrá que agacharse para conseguirla- dijo maliciosamente mirándola a los ojos mientras levantaba su pata delantera derecha y la colocaba sobre su cabeza, presionando un poco.

Perdita lo miró levemente sonrojada, comenzando a bajar lentamente la parte delantera de su cuerpo, como si se estirara, mientras veía a los ojos al lobo, el cual la seguía presionando. Una vez que su pecho tocó el suelo, la perra bajó sus caderas quedando completamente echada sobre su vientre, y su mirada fue paseando por el pecho del lobo hasta que llegó a su miembro. Era más grande y grueso que el de su esposo, pero no por mucho. Estaba completamente erecto, rojo y palpitaba ligeramente. Perdita no pudo evitar volver a lamerse los labios mientras lo contemplaba

\- Pensé que quería probarlo- dijo Baileyi mientras acariciaba con ternura su cabeza

La perra lo miró a los ojos sonriendo con deseo y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su miembro, sin despegarse del suelo, hasta que con la punta de su nariz tocó la base. El lobo dio un pequeño respingo al sentir la fría y húmeda nariz de la perra contra su caliente miembro. Por su parte, la dálmata comenzó a frotar suavemente su nariz, recorriendo desde la base hasta la punta, olfateándolo, embriagándose con el olor de un pene que pertenecía a un mundo más salvaje que el suyo. Abrió un poco su hocico mientras se movía, exhalando aire caliente y húmedo directo sobre ese falo que comenzaba a desear con más necesidad. En un momento en que volvió a tocar la base, su lengua, como si tuviera vida propia, salió lentamente de su hocico para sentir su miembro. Mientras Perdita subía con su nariz y lengua sobre su miembro, Baileyi soltó un pequeño suspiro seguido de un sonido que le indicaba a la can que hacía un buen trabajo. El lobo estaba acostumbrado a la rudeza con que las lobas y algunos lobos habían hecho lo que ahora una perra hacía con tanto cuidado. Mientras subía de nuevo desde la base, la perra comenzó a dar pequeños besos sobre el miembro, algo que al lobo se le hizo en extremo tierno. Al llegar a la punta estiró sus patas delanteras, lamió varias veces sus almohadillas, y colocó el lupino pene entre ellas, frotándolo de arriba a abajo lentamente mientras lo inclinaba suavemente hacia ella, presionándolo levemente y sintiendo su dureza. El can soltó un ligero gemido al sentir las pequeñas patas de la perra frotar su miembro. Eso era definitivamente algo nuevo, y le encantaba la sensación. Veía a la perra ligeramente sonrojado. Esta, como sintiendo su mirada, acomodó la cabeza de forma que lo pudiera ver a los ojos y lentamente, mientras sostenía su miembro, comenzó a acercar su cabeza hasta que introdujo la punta en su hocico. El lobo vio encantado, mientras soltaba un suave gemido, como su miembro comenzaba a desaparecer dentro del hocico de la dálmata, la cual lo miraba sonrojada. Sentía como sus labios lo apretaban ligeramente mientras el calor y la humedad lo iban envolviendo. A Perdita le gustaba ver la expresión que ponía un macho cuando comenzaba a hacerle una felación. Algunos cerraban los ojos, otros hacían la cabeza hacia atrás y algunos, como en este caso, le mantenían la mirada. Satisfecha con eso, bajó la mirada para ver lo que estaba saboreando. Llevaba casi la mitad en su hocico, y lo sentía duro y caliente, definitivamente más ancho que el de su marido. Delicadamente utilizó su lengua para recorrerlo sin sacarlo de su hocico, probándolo, masajeándolo, usando la punta de su lengua para jugar con la punta, mientras hacía un poco de succión. Un líquido salado golpeó su lengua, y fue como ella por fin pudo probar el pre de su compañero nocturno. Era un sabor más fuerte del que estaba acostumbrada, pero muy agradable. Jugó un poco con el líquido antes de tragarlo, asegurándose de que el lobo la viera hacerlo. El jadeaba viéndola, soltando pequeños gemidos, aún con su pata sobre la cabeza de ella.

\- Su hocico se siente increíble- dijo con claro tono de placer

Perdita respondió comenzando a mover lentamente su cabeza adelante y atrás mientras sostenía el miembro de la base, realizando un poco de succión. Podía escuchar los gemidos del lobo junto con algunas palabras, lo que la excitó aún más y la motivó a seguir con lo que hacía. Movía su lengua recorriéndolo mientras lo apretaba ligeramente con sus labios. Por momentos lo sacaba completamente y le daba varias lamidas en la punta antes de volverlo a meter de un golpe, siempre sin pasar de un poco más de la mitad, pues es lo más que aguantaba antes de que comenzara a llegar a su garganta. Con sus patas acariciaba la base, bajándolas para sobar los testículos, esperando poder vaciarlos. Había ido aumentando la fuerza de sus movimientos, entregada completamente y motivada por los gemidos de su compañero, los cuales eran más fuertes. Los pequeños y salados chorros de pre eran su recompensa, y los tragaba gustosa, deseando más. En un momento en que Perdita avanzaba, el lobo la presionó de la parte posterior de su cabeza, introduciendo completamente su miembro en su hocico. Perdita se sorprendió un poco por la repentina rudeza y controló con trabajos las arcadas. Aún así pudo notar los pequeños chorros de pre que eran disparados directamente en su garganta, así como los gemidos de su compañero, el cual claramente disfrutaba la estrechez de su garganta. Fueron pocos los segundos que el lobo la mantuvo en esa posición antes de empujarla, sacando su miembro, el cual quedó unido a los labios de la can por un hilo de saliva. Perdita jadeó recuperando el aliento, sonrojada y con los ojos un poco húmedos. El lobo delicadamente le limpió los ojos con una pata y acarició su cabeza

\- No esperaba eso- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de excitación

\- Quería que probara cada centímetro- dijo mientras la seguía acariciando, sonriendo de la misma manera

Perdita lo miró seductora mientras relamía sus labios y lentamente volvió a acercarse a su miembro. Sin embargo Baileyi se levantó lentamente, alejándolo de ella, la cual se quedó echada sobre su vientre, viéndolo

\- ¿Sabe? No es la única que quiere probar. Al fin de cuentas jamás he estado con una perra- dijo sonriendo viéndola a los ojos

\- ¿El lobo quiere probar a su presa?- dijo excitada por la idea

\- Claro, así que aprovechemos que está así y muéstreme su vientre- dijo, siendo su turno de relamerse los labios

Perdita giró sobre si misma sin dejar de verlo, quedando con las patas hacia arriba. Tenía las patas delanteras dobladas sobre su pecho mientras que las traseras estaban abiertas, dejándola expuesta. Baileyi, quien estaba del lado de la cabeza de la perra, se agachó para volver a besarla en esa posición. Ella lo tomó sorpresivamente de las mejillas con sus patas delanteras mientras lo jalaba un poco para poder profundizar el beso. De nueva cuenta sus lenguas se encontraron, luchando por dominar cada una el hocico del otro. Finalmente se separaron y Baileyi comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de ella para llegar a su cola

\- Debo decir que besas bien para ser un lobo- dijo mientras lo miraba avanzar, un poco impaciente

\- A algunos lobos nos gusta hacerlo, no somos tan salvajes como usted cree- dijo sonriéndole

\- Espero que hoy seas salvaje- dijo con un pequeño tono de excitación

Baileyi esperó hasta estar frente a ella para contestar

\- Créame que lo seré-

El lobo comenzó a admirar el cuerpo de la perra. Su cuello se veía delicado, y para haber sido madre sus tetillas estaban firmes, con pezones obscuros y erectos. Sus patas abiertas le permitían una perfecta vista entre sus muslos, pudiendo ver su vulva, la cual se veía un poco inflamada y algo húmeda, producto de la excitación. Su cola reposaba sobre el suelo

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo de manera seductora estirando la cabeza para verlo mejor

Baileyi comenzó a avanzar con sus patas abiertas sobre ella, siempre mirándola a los ojos. Lentamente bajó su cabeza hasta que su hocico quedó a la altura de su cuello

\- Me encanta- dijo suavemente mientras comenzaba a lamerlo lentamente, sintiendo su calor y las pulsaciones de su sangre. Ella dio un suave suspiro al sentirlo. Lo hacía con mucha delicadeza, como si en verdad la estuviera saboreando. El lobo dio pequeñas mordidas las cuales hicieron estremecer a la cánida. Lentamente, disfrutando a su presa, fue bajando por su pecho, lamiendo y besando, hasta llegar a su vientre. Paseó la punta de su lengua por este de manera circular, sintiendo su sabor, y delicadamente avanzó hacia uno de sus pezones izquierdos. Le dio pequeñas lamidas con la punta de su lengua antes de introducirlo cuidadosamente en su hocico, succionando un poco mientras lo sostenía con los labios. Perdita dio un pequeño gemido, agradeciendo internamente que no hubiera sido salvaje con esa sensible parte de su cuerpo. El lobo se dedicó a cada uno de sus pezones, dejándolos húmedos, erectos y sensibles. Disfrutaba su sabor y textura, algo que no había podido realizar con ninguna loba puesto que ninguna de ellas había tenido crías. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho regresó a su vientre, el cual fue besando mientras descendía, hasta que se separó un poco para poder admirar la vulva que tenía frente a él. Estaba un poco más húmeda que antes. Baileyi acercó su nariz y aspiró su aroma, embriagándose con las feromonas que producía mientras sentía su miembro palpitar. Definitivamente olía diferente a una loba. Era un olor suave el cual disfrutaba. El lobo pegó su nariz a su flor, frotándola suavemente mientras aspiraba. Perdita dio un respingo al sentir el frío de su nariz junto con el suave frote. Como si tuviera vida propia su lengua salió lentamente de su hocico y con la punta tocó por debajo de su flor. Baileyi comenzó a subir delicadamente su cabeza, dejando que la punta de su lengua pudiera por fin saborear lo que tanto anhelaba, sintiendo la suavidad y humedad de la vulva de Perdita, pasando por su orificio antes de llegar a la parte superior. Un sabor suave, en comparación con el de las lobas, hizo presencia en la punta de su lengua, haciendo que deseara probar mucho más. Comenzó a pasar suavemente el resto de su lengua sobre su flor, sintiendo sus pliegues, saboreando sus fluidos, explorando con ella su exterior. Movía la punta sobre la vulva de manera un poco rápida, extasiado con los suaves gemidos y suspiros de la perra, sin introducir ni un centímetro en esa cálida y húmeda cavidad hasta que ella se lo pidiera. Besó esos labios carnosos con suavidad, succionándolos levemente, mientras con su pata delantera derecha acariciaba la cara interna del muslo izquierdo de la dálmata, la cual jadeaba resistiendo el impulso de rogarle que hiciera más que solo lamer. Por su parte, Baileyi bajó su actividad lentamente, besando el perineo de Perdita antes de dar una sorpresiva lamida en su ano. La perra dio un respingo por la repentina sensación, seguido de un gemido al experimentar la lengua del lobo sobre una región que su esposo no se había atrevido a tocar. El lobo lamía suavemente, introduciendo su lengua, mientras con su pata delantera derecha acariciaba la húmeda flor de la dálmata.

\- P-por favor…- dijo la dálmata entre jadeos

\- ¿Sí?- dijo el can sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo mientras acariciaba su vulva, disfrutando la sensación de sus dedos empapados en los fluidos de la perra

\- Tómame…- dijo aún jadeando, levantando la cabeza con esfuerzo

\- Pero aún no termino de probar a mi presa…- dijo seductoramente mientras subía su hocico, reemplazando con su lengua su pata. Inmediatamente introdujo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad, saboreando las paredes internas mientras respiraba sobre su vientre bajo

Perdita arqueó su espalda por la repentina sensación, soltando un notorio gemido. Había pedido algo salvaje, y estaba comenzando a obtenerlo. El lobo "devoraba" a su presa. Su lengua se movía en su interior, sacándola junto con los líquidos propios de la excitación de la can solo para volverla a meter, mientras su labios abrazaban su vulva en una especie de beso francés. La perra volvió a arquearse, esta vez para tomar la cabeza del lobo con ambas patas delanteras y presionarla contra su cuerpo. Las fosas nasales del lobo quedaron obstruidas por la piel de la perra, y su lengua saboreó y masajeó cada centímetro del interior de su temporal compañera, ignorando la falta de aire. Finalmente Perdita lo liberó, dejándose caer hacia atrás mientras el lobo se separaba de ella, dejando un hilo de saliva entre su flor y su hocico, el cual estaba empapado de líquidos y saliva.

\- Pensé que el salvaje sería yo- dijo jadeando mientras lamía sus labios

\- También puedo serlo…- dijo igual que el lobo, mientras lo veía seductoramente –creo que ya terminaste de probar a tu presa, ¿no?-

\- Podría comerla por horas…pero creo que nos falta el plato principal- dijo pasando repentinamente su pata sobre su vulva. Perdita sonrió al escuchar y sentir su respuesta

Lentamente giró sobre sí misma y se levantó, dándole la espalda al lobo mientras volteaba para verlo

\- Vamos…- dijo bajando la parte delantera de su cuerpo unos centímetros mientras separaba sus patas traseras, dejando su vulva expuesta, la cual tenía una gota de líquido que se aferraba por un delgado hilo a ella- …tómame-

El lobo la admiró un segundo antes de montarla, tomándola de las caderas mientras la longitud de su miembro frotaba su entrada, sin dejarlo entrar, provocando un poco más a la dálmata, mientras recargaba su pecho en su espalda. Perdita dio un pequeño suspiro al sentir el cuerpo del lobo sobre ella, experimentando un poco de frustración al aún no sentirlo dentro, pero disfrutando el sentirse como una presa a su merced

\- ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?- dijo provocadoramente cerca de su oído derecho, frotando aún su miembro sobre su demandante flor, con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- P…por favor- dijo gimiendo suavemente al sentir el miembro que había ocupado su hocico estar tan cerca y tan lejos de su objetivo final

\- Buena chica- dijo el lobo complacido con la respuesta

Levantó un poco su cuerpo, moviendo la cadera hacia atrás y alineando su miembro con su flor. En cuanto sintió la húmeda entrada con la punta se apoderó de él un instinto salvaje que hizo que moviera su cadera con fuerza hacia adelante, penetrándola hasta la base. Ambos canes soltaron un sonoro gemido, el lobo sintiendo el calor y humedad de la perra, junto con la estreches justa, y la perra sintiendo el miembro caliente y duro del lobo, el cual definitivamente se sentía más grande que el de su marido.

Baileyi levantó su cuerpo, recargando sus patas delanteras sobre su lomo, mientras comenzaba el vaivén de sus caderas, entrando y saliendo sin prisas de la perra. Su interior se amoldaba perfectamente a su miembro, apretándolo un poco por la diferencia de tamaños. Su calor y humedad tenían al can jadeando sobre ella, embelesado en el momento. Perdita, por su parte, había agachado un poco más su cuerpo, víctima del peso del lobo y de sus patas sobre su lomo. Sentía su miembro caliente y duro entrar y salir de ella sin dificultad, sintiéndose plena. Movía sus caderas al ritmo de su amante, mientras ambos soltaban suaves gemidos con cada penetración.

\- Esperaba…más agresión…por parte de un lobo- dijo entre gemidos

\- Solo estoy…empezando- dijo jadeando

Así como ella, el lobo quería ser más agresivo, tal cual lo sería con alguna loba o lobo. Sin embargo quería disfrutar a su primera perra, por lo que mantuvo su ritmo, disfrutando escuchar los gemidos de su compañera. Pequeños chorros de pre volvían la penetración más fácil y placentera para ambos. Continuó con su vaivén mientras sentía ese impulso feral, que lo había hecho penetrarla al sentir su flor, incrementarse, haciendo que sus caderas se movieran con más fuerza y velocidad. Comenzó a crecer en él el deseo de poseer a su presa, la cual se dio cuenta al sentir las embestidas del can con más fuerza, gimiendo a la par de las mismas. Lentamente el lobo bajó su cuerpo, sujetándola por la cadera y pegando su pecho a su lomo, mientras de forma ahora consciente incrementaba la fuerza y cadencia de sus movimientos, gimiendo y jadeando a escasos centímetros del oído de la can. Perdita jadeó con más fuerza al sentir las embestidas de Baileyi, moviendo también sus caderas. La noche se asomaba por la ventana. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran el crepitar de la chimenea, los jadeos y gemidos de los amantes, la humedad de sus sexos al encontrarse unidos en un maravilloso vaivén, y el pubis del lobo contra la fina cadera de la perra.

\- Mmmh…B-Bai…- dijo Perdita entre gemidos, sus ojos entrecerrados en clara señal de placer

\- P-Perdi…- dijo el lobo entre gemidos, y acto seguido mordió la nuca de la perra con una fuerza moderada, sin abrir su piel

\- ¡Ah!- gritó sorprendida la perra, sintiendo dolor el cual rápidamente comenzó a convertirse en otra sensación…placer

El lobo, por su parte, gruñó y tiró de ella, ahogando sus gemidos en su pelaje mientras aumentaba la fuerza de sus movimientos, cerrando los ojos. Podía sentir como era presionado su miembro cada vez que apretaba y aflojaba su mordida, comprobando que a ella le estaba gustando ese lado salvaje que pedía. Esto, junto con los gemidos más sonoros de la perra, lo hacían acercarse cada vez más a su límite.

Perdita, con la cabeza hacia atrás por la mordida en su nuca, jadeaba y gemía con más fuerza. Podía jurar que el miembro dentro de ella había crecido aún más, y la sensación que la mordida le producía era de un placer extraño. Se sentía controlada por el lobo, mas sabía que no le haría daño. Había dolor, si, pero era uno muy placentero. Debajo de ellos, la alfombra estaba ya empapada por los líquidos que ambos producían. Sentía la pelvis y los testículos del can golpear contra ella. Sentía sus patas temblar, luchando por mantenerla de píe, y ese miembro entrar y salir sin ninguna dificultad…estaba cerca de su límite.

Poco a poco se comenzó a formar el nudo en la base del miembro del can, el cual conforme crecía volvía más complicado que entrara completamente. Con la sensación del nudo comenzando a golpear su flor Perdita supo también que su pareja nocturna estaba tan cerca como ella de llegar al deseado clímax.

\- P-Perdita- dijo entre gemidos el lobo, soltando a su presa para poder hablar –estoy cerca…-

\- Dentro…- dijo sin dudar la perra –quiero sentir…tu semilla dentro…-

El "Programa de citas entre caninos" exigía que estuvieran bajo algún método anticonceptivo, por lo que sabían ambos que no había ningún riesgo.

Baileyi comenzó a embestir a Perdita con un ritmo frenético, sujetándola firmemente de las caderas y volviendo a morder su nuca, tirando de ella. Cada vez que su miembro entraba en ella, su nudo entraba un poco más. El ritmo y la mordida hicieron que la dálmata no pudiera contenerse más, entregada completamente al lobo que la poseía.

\- Así…ah…¡aahhhh!...- levantando la cabeza su cuerpo se tensó completamente aumentando la presión en el miembro del lobo mientras que, con varios gemidos que resonaron por toda la casa, llegó al orgasmo. Sus fluidos empaparon aún más el miembro, llegando a sus testículos, y permitiendo que el nudo entrara finalmente en ella, dejándolos pegados.

Los gemidos de la dálmata, su flor aprisionando su miembro con fuerza, como si lo succionara, la presión ejercida sobre su sensible nudo al entrar completamente en ella, y los jugos de la perra calentando más su miembro y empapando su cuerpo fue demasiado para el lobo.

\- ¡Ah!...Perdita…¡aahhhh!...- soltando su nuca, tensando su cuerpo y levantando su cabeza como hiciera la perra, el lobo finalmente profirió varios gemidos que se sumaron con los de su acompañante inundando toda la casa. De su miembro comenzaron a salir chorros de caliente semilla, la cual fue llenando a la perra mientras su interior se contraía como si quisiera exprimir hasta la última gota del miembro lobuno.

Los dos canes estaban entregados al orgasmo que se había vuelto como uno solo. Gemían con cada contracción, con las patas temblorosas haciendo un último esfuerzo por mantenerlos de pie. La caliente semilla llenaba a Perdita, sin salir de ella gracias al nudo de Baileyi.

Lentamente la perra comenzó a relajar su cuerpo, recostándose sobre su vientre y jalando con ella al lobo, el cual quedó recostado sobre ella. La gravedad y falta de fuerza hizo que ambos canes quedaran sobre su costado derecho, con el sofá a sus espaldas. Ambos jadeaban con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando la sensación de estar unidos por el nudo del lobo.

\- Eso fue…increíble…-dijo Perdita entre jadeos después de varios minutos de relativo silencio

\- Usted es…increíble- dijo Baileyi haciendo énfasis en la primer palabra

\- Sigues siendo un encanto-

En respuesta el lobo comenzó a lamer con cuidado la parte de la nuca donde la había mordido

\- ¿No la lastimé, verdad?-

\- Para nada…fue justo lo que deseaba- dijo sonriendo, agradecida por el gesto

El lobo continuó lamiendo, mientras que con las patas delanteras apretaba a la perra en un tipo de abrazo. Ella se sentía extrañamente cómoda en esa situación. Con cuidado giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda, haciendo que el lobo separara su cabeza de ella. Éste levantó un poco su cuerpo, dejando así su hocico frente al de ella. Una rápida lamida por parte de Perdita a sus labios fue el detonante para que los dos canes comenzaran a besarse, dejando nuevamente que sus lenguas jugaran en sus hocicos, siendo ese beso un complemento de ternura a las acciones que habían desarrollado a lo largo de la tarde y la noche. Finalmente separaron sus labios y volvieron a acomodarse, sujetando Baileyi con más fuerza a Perdita contra sí y dando un fugaz beso a su nuca, el cual no pasó desapercibido por ella. Realmente comenzaba a sentirse cómoda entre los brazos del lobo.

\- ¿Estaremos mucho tiempo pegados?- dijo adormilada con los ojos cerrados, apretando el nudo desde adentro

\- Ah…nunca he tomado el tiempo, pero no creo que sea demasiado…mientras no haga eso…- dijo dando un suave gemido al sentir la presión de la perra

\- Mmh… ¿Qué?...¿esto?- dijo volviendo a apretar, soltando un suave gemido al hacerlo

\- Ah…eso…- dijo volviendo a gemir, tensando su cuerpo al hacerlo

\- Si tuviéramos hasta el amanecer…todo lo que te haría- dijo seductoramente con los ojos cerrados, lamiéndose los labios

Baileyi volvió a presionarla contra sí con ternura, lamiendo y besando suavemente su nuca sin ningún disimulo

\- Entonces disfrutemos esto- dijo con los ojos cerrados

Ella sonrió. Definitivamente podía hacer eso. Y él también.

Media hora había pasado desde su encuentro cuando Perdita despertó. Aun sentía al lobo dentro de ella, pero la presión era definitivamente menor.

\- Creo que me quedé dormida- dijo aletargada

\- Mmhm…- murmuró adormilado

\- ¿Tan joven y ya sin energías?- dijo completamente despierta mientras sonreía

\- Estaba muy cómodo…y con lo que soñé me sorprende que no volviera a terminar dentro de usted- dijo mientras terminaba de despertar, dando una prolongada lamida a su nuca

\- ¿Dulces sueños?-

\- Solo porque usted estaba en ellos-

\- En verdad eres dulce- dijo sonriendo

\- Creo que ya lo puedo sacar-

\- Inténtalo…con cuidado-

Baileyi se acomodó y comenzó a tirar de su miembro lentamente, sujetando a Perdita con las patas delanteras mientras movía su cadera hacia atrás. Ella movía la suya hacia adelante para ayudarlo. Sentían como, poco a poco, el nudo comenzaba a salir, volviendo a dilatar la entrada de la cánida.

\- Ah…- gimieron ambos al unísono mientras sentían nuevamente la presión

Poco a poco el nudo fue saliendo, llegando ambos a gemir con más fuerza cuando iba a la mitad, si bien su tamaño era menor al que tenía cuando había entrado. Finalmente y con un sonido de vacío, el nudo salió de Perdita junto con el resto del miembro. Ambos suspiraron aliviados e instintivamente se reclinaron para poder observar la escena. Su flor estaba aún húmeda y un poco dilatada, y podía sentir como parte de su semilla avanzaba hacia ella. Su miembro, aún con un tamaño considerable, estaba más rojo que antes, con algunas venas visibles, y completamente húmedo. Aún palpitaba un poco, con el nudo en la base.

\- Definitivamente más grande- dijo Perdita con la mirada puesta en su miembro

\- Me alegra que no la lastimara- dijo mirando su vulva

\- No lo veo posible…pero es muy lindo que te preocupes por mi- dijo sonriéndole

\- Soy su primer lobo…no quisiera que se llevara un recuerdo desagradable- dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa

\- Créeme que no lo será- dijo mientras se sentaba y estiraba para limpiarse

El lobo la imitó

\- Si tuviéramos tiempo la ayudaría con eso- dijo mientras se lamía

\- Me encantaría- dijo tratando de controlarse al comenzar a probar la semilla que salía de ella –es una pena que eligiéramos este horario-

\- Para la siguiente vez elegimos uno más largo…si quiere- dijo mientras se sentaba normal. Ya había terminado y debía esperar a que su miembro volviera a su funda para retirarse, si bien no quería hacerlo

Al escuchar la propuesta dicha de forma tan sutil Perdita tomó en su hocico parte de la semilla que aún salía de ella, y sentándose frente al lobo lo besó, introduciendo su lengua junto con su semilla en su hocico. El lobo se sorprendió por el repentino beso, y lo hizo aún más al probar lo que ella tenía en su lengua. Sin embargo lo correspondió gustoso acariciando sus mejillas suavemente con una pata delantera. La dálmata hizo lo mismo, entregada al beso que de pasional había pasado a ser tierno. Cuando separaron sus labios un pequeño hilo de saliva los unía.

\- Claro que quiero- dijo con su pata aún en su mejilla –el más largo que tengan-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos momentos antes de reaccionar

\- Creo que ya debo retirarme- dijo levantándose

\- Te acompaño a la puerta- dijo imitándolo

Dieron unos pasos y, de nuevo guiados por el instinto, voltearon para observar el escenario de su pasión. Varias manchas en la alfombra eran visibles, y aunque ya no percibían ningún olor sabían que éste estaba presente.

\- Creo que hicimos un pequeño desastre- dijo el lobo con una risita

\- Valió mucho la pena- dijo igual que él

\- Espero que no le digan nada-

\- Mis dueños llegarán hasta mañana y mi marido y yo acordamos no hacer comentarios sobre nuestros encuentros-

\- Le creo- dijo sonriéndole

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta

\- Hace mucho frío, ¿no puedes quedarte?- dijo Perdita con un ligero tono de preocupación

\- Tengo pelo de lobo, voy a estar bien- dijo sonriendo –además, las reglas me impiden quedarme…al menos con este horario-

-Es una pena- dijo acercándose lentamente a él y levantándose en dos patas para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla. Inmediatamente un aire helado comenzó a entrar, haciendo que la perra diera un respingo.

\- Mejor me salgo de una vez, no quiero que se enferme- dijo viéndola preocupado

\- ¿Sabes? De todos los perros con los que he estado de este programa, eres el primero que de hecho es tierno conmigo antes, durante y después del sexo- dijo sonriéndole con ternura

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pegando su hocico a su oreja

\- Eso es porque soy un lobo- dijo susurrando antes de darle una ligera y cariñosa mordida en la oreja

Momentos después, y por impulso de ambos, volvían a besarse. Sin embargo esta vez fue sólo con ternura, y podrían jurar que duró más tiempo que cualquier beso anterior

\- Y un encanto- dijo Perdita en cuanto se separaron

Baileyi contestó lamiendo su nariz con ternura mientras reía levemente

\- Ahora me retiro- dijo caminando hacia atrás para no darle la espalda…y no dejar de verla

\- Hasta la próxima…Baileyi- dijo sonriéndole una vez que estuvo fuera

\- Hasta la próxima…Perdita- dijo sonriéndole

Perdita cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la sala para echarse junto al fuego y huir del frío. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no sabía en qué momento había dejado de sentirlo a pesar de haber tenido la puerta abierta. Estaba segura de que el lobo no había flirteado con ella, sino que había sido tierno por su propia forma de ser. Sin embargo, le gustaba la idea de aún tener ese toque para que coquetearan con ella. Se recostó junto al fuego satisfecha, no solo sexualmente sino emocionalmente. Solamente su marido la había tratado con tanta ternura durante el sexo. Que alguien más lo hiciera la hacía sentir muy bien. Lentamente se fue quedando dormida, sonriendo.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Baileyi dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el bosque. La calle estaba vacía por lo que no tenía ninguna prisa por huir. Como había dicho, su pelaje no le permitía sentir frío, aunque sabía que algo más profundo lo mantenía con calor. Si bien Perdita le había parecido hermosa, no había intentado coquetear con ella. Al ser su primera vez con una perra, había planeado ser tierno con la can. Sin embargo, sabía que algo más lo había hecho ser aún más dulce, no solo teniendo sexo con ella sino haciendo el amor como tal, al menos en el tiempo que habían permanecido unidos por sus anatomías. Una vez en el límite del bosque corrió a su madriguera, y al llegar se recostó para poder descansar. Estaba satisfecho tanto en lo sexual como en lo emocional. Lentamente se fue quedando dormido, sonriendo.

Y ambos descansaron, esperando volver a repetir su experiencia, con más tiempo esta vez.

-FIN-


End file.
